


In Which Reader Is Trans And Bilbo Is Silly

by sonicdrift2



Series: Self Inserts [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, He’s a dummy but we love him, It’s platonic but there’s not enough Bilbo/reader stuff so, Nonbinary Character, Oblivious Bilbo, One Shot, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicdrift2/pseuds/sonicdrift2
Summary: Bilbo never realized you weren’t cis.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Reader, Bilbo Baggins/Reader
Series: Self Inserts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523294
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	In Which Reader Is Trans And Bilbo Is Silly

“And this is my friend...uh,” Bilbo trailed off mid sentence, his gaze turning to you. 

Your friend of a few years looked you up and down and realized he had never had to introduce you to anyone, or had used a specific title to call you. He did not know how to introduce you properly. Was it mister or miss? He was having a bit of a panic. The cousin he was introducing you to looked curiously between the both of you, expectant. 

You took pity on him and stepped in.

“Hi, I’m ____. Nice to meet you.”

Bilbo watched your interaction with his cousin carefully, as you chatted happily, getting along famously with them. 

The crease in his brow never went away.

Later that evening, in the cozy living area of Bag End, Bilbo brought it up. 

“So.” He started.

“So.” You parroted back, glancing up at him from your position on the floor. 

“Earlier this afternoon, I realized something. I hate to ask after all these years, but… are you a man or a woman?” Bilbo’s ears turned bright red as he asked, but he kept going. “You see, it’s just never come up, and I don’t know if it works the same for men as it does for hobbits, oh dear, I’m so sorry this is awfully rude, I know we’ve been friends for a while and now it’s terribly awkward to ask, but I fear I must.” 

Something blazed in Bilbo’s eyes as he spoke, the complete seriousness of his expression caused a laugh to bubble up in your chest. He looked rather startled at your reaction, huffing and wiggling his nose. 

“T-This isn’t funny, ____! I’m trying to have a serious conversation and you, you-“

You swatted a hand at him, and he quieted.

“No no, it’s ok Bilbo I’m sorry for laughing, it’s just, I had assumed you realized by now.” You sat up, scooting closer to where Bilbo sat in his chair. You placed your elbows on his knees, resting your chin against them. 

“I’m neither, you see.” 

He looked like he did not see. 

“What I mean is…I’m just neither man or woman. I’ve never felt like either. Whenever someone calls me sir or ma’am it just makes me uncomfortable. It makes me feel bad about myself. But when I’m referred to by my name, or any non gendered terms, I feel happy. Content with myself and who I am.” 

Bilbo was concentrating on your words, mulling them over. You could see the gears shifting in his mind as he listened, his hand absentmindedly worrying the arm of his chair. 

“I’m just me, you see.” 

He looked you in the eye then, and nodded once. 

“Alright. Okay. Yes.” 

You let out a sigh of relief. Bilbo had been your friend for many years, you knew he would not reject you now, but still that fear had managed to creep up inside you. Most people were completely accepting about who you were, but occasionally there were the closed minded jerks who made a big stink about it. Bilbo Baggins wasn’t that type of person, thankfully. It was one of the main reasons you were friends with him. 

The hobbits of the Shire were a bit sheltered, avoiding the unknown or a few outright rejecting it. But your Bilbo has always been a bit different. 

“Thank you for telling me.” Bilbo said, smiling. He made to get up and you scrambled back off of him.

“Now. I believe it’s time for tea. You’ll stay, won’t you?” 

“Of course.” 

You followed him into the kitchen with a smile on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi watched the hobbit movies recently fell in love with Bilbo. Going to try n write some more actual stuff later maybe. 
> 
> Reader is non-binary, perhaps agender? No pronouns were used so you can go ham but this was based on my own experiences so. Please be nice. ❤️


End file.
